


Illusion

by Ibenholt



Series: Sannel Mollari [7]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Centauri, Hybrids, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Narns, Original Character(s), Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity killed the cat, and hurt the halfbreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

“What did you tell her?!!”

Malo Keson had heard that Londo Mollari in his youth had been known as the crazed leati. He now understood that the name was not only intended for his fighting style. He had not been grabbed by the coat and shaken so violently since he was a boy. The other man’s eyes burnt with hate. The same hatred had that had appeared in his daughter’s eyes when they had reached their last history lesson.

Malo was not a rich man. There were few who would hire a middle class man to tutor their children when a noble woman with too much time on her hands could do the same. He had therefore not been able to say no when he had been offered to educate a half-breed. More precisely, the daughter Mollari had spawned with a Narn holy man. He did not like the thought of having to stay on a space station for something that could last only a few years, but after recieving payment in advance, he supposed he could always view it as a new experience. 

That was at least what he had thought until he had entered their quarters. Mollari welcomed him warmly, while the Narn glared at him, his hands on the child’s shoulders. She was much too tall for her age, and instead of wearing a short dress that could have hidden that, the garment she wore reached her ankles. He was shown to a room he assumed had once been meant for guests and told his new employer that he could start at once. Mollari waved his daughter to him, wordlessly asking his husband or whatever he was to him, to let her go.

The girl had been surprisingly well-behaved during their first lessons. She spoke Centauri with the same northern dialect her father did, which even showed in her written answers. She was not especially gifted or interested in mathematics, but she paid attention. History, however, excited her. She could name every single emperor, and even mentioned it if one of them had been ascended to godhood. She was a good student for a time.

At least until he made an off-hand comment about Narn slaves and how vital they could have been in building the foundation of the grand Centauri empire in the glorious old days. To his surprise, Sannel was completely new to any information regarding anything between the Centauri and Narns previous to the attack on Ragesh 3, and even her knowledge of that was quite limited. Malo had taken a good, long look at the girl and decided that she was old enough. He told her and showed her the bloody history that lay between the two races she had come from. He made certain to keep an objective view. He had studied Narn history in advance and had found something of a middle ground. 

History happened to be a passion of his as well, and he became so wrapped up in the tale that he did not notice that Sannel was bringing her hands up to her face and breathing faster. She didn't get his attention until she stood up and screamed that he was a filthy liar. 

Right after she had left the room, he packed his books and the data crystal containing art, photography and film clips from the occupation. He realized that it would be unnecessary to show her the rest. She was too young to be informed of the sexual art and relationships that had occurred between many masters and slaves, or to discuss the ethics of slavery.

When he came into the living room, the Narn was holding her, while Mollari was petting that ridiculous excuse for hair she had, and making some halting attempts at explaining what she had seen.

G’Kar had gotten to his feet and had glared at him when he entered, but instead of attacking, he picked the girl up and left. He had hoped to make Mollari understand, and perhaps even scold him a little for being so protective. The universe was a cruel place, and the sooner she learned that, the better it would be for her. He put his case down and straightened his jacket. That was when Mollari ambushed him.

“I told her what she wanted to know,” He said calmly, “You can’t keep your daughter ignorant forever. If you plan on ever letting her step over the threshold, she will pick up enough information to draw her own conclusions. If you keep her in here, she will pursue books. At some point, she will have to face what happened.” 

The other man looked as if he had suggested trying to drown her to teach her how to swim.

“Have you lost your mind?! She is still a child! I thought it would be obvious that she was not ready! Do you think we would be foolish enough to think that we could keep her in the dark forever?! At some point in time, we would have told her…”

“And now I have spared you from having to do so.”

“If you think an 11-year old is ready to hear of what has passed between our people up to this point, I am not surprised that you were unemployed. For this offense, you will receive no further money, and certainly no recommendation from me.”

“A recommendation from you means nothing to me, Mollari, and even less to others who might wish to hire me.”

He threw him down on the floor and told him to get out. As he left, he wondered who the sobs coming from the other room were meant for.


End file.
